HFHT (Episode 6:Family Members Reunite Part 2)
Episode 6:Family Members Reunite(Part 2) December 25,2021 The family waddled towards middle of Emperor Land to meet up with Everyone else,Atticus was there with his father."Erik!Bo!You know we been best friends since we were little...this is my gift to you two."Atticus give two fully grown fish to Bo."Thank you Atticus...We got something else for you."Erik and Bo handed back two more fishes to Atticus."Thank You Guys!"Gloria,Mumble and Seymour did the same thing."It's for you Mumble...You deserve it."Meanwhile Holly and Collin waddled to the Evan."Hello Evan." "Hello Holly...Hello Collin." "Where has Angie been these days?" "Right here."The three chicks turned to see her waddling to them."Well...How is the singing voice?" "Well...We been improving since the last time..."As the Four chicks talked,Elle met with Jess and Flora. "So...Grandma...I been wondering how did you get this necklace in the first place?"Jess just held his flipper up."I was the one who gave it to her." "Can you tell me how?" At the same time Jordan was talking to Erik,"Well Jordan...I bet you can't sing opera like me."Jordan was confused,he heard of dancing and singing but not opera singing."Can you show me what it is?"Erik smiled then sung his heartsong to demonstrate. (Erik)"Cold darkness reigns on all it reigns in Arkan's soul wounded love...destined soon to fall She stays in front of him caressed by howling wind enemy...victim of the unknown. But from her eyes so dark and shy love rides... Flies so high beyond the stars not asking what or why all happened from her sad coming just goes on flying high to the waves of timeless oceans. He needs no words at all but she wants him to know really what... her tortured mind still hides The truth is even worse a present with no hope, soon to end... so hard to accept. But from her eyes so dark and shy love rides... Flies so high beyond the stars not asking what or why all happened from her sad coming just goes on flying high to the waves of timeless oceans." Jordan was stunned by how Erik sung the song,most of his friends never used this type of singing before,this was new to him."So you see what is opera singing now." "Yeah...Grandpa...I am willing to ask if you can teach Me and Collin how to sing it?" Sure!Just come by my cave tomorrow."Suddenly Both the males saw a flash of light coming from the entrance of New Emperor Land. Wanting to find out,they went to see what is it was. Erik and Jordan was shocked to find Seven Snowy Owls and the rest of the future friends. Bo,Atticus,Elle,and the chicks waddled beside Jordan. Jordan and Elle both realized there was one more snowy owl among the rest."Drive!?"The snowy owl stepped forward smiling."Well...Well...Well,If it isn't Elle and Jordan." "How?I thought that..." "Let me explain that!"Analysis just waved his wing. Flashback "Drive!"Analysis,Jenny,and Connor ran up to Drive,giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas!Guys!" "How!?"Drive pointed at Dr Beatle."I'll explain later...Right now we need to get to New Antarctica." "Oh great!Do we have to fly all the way there?" "Yes but we can ask Scott...he is just about to go back...we better catch him while we still can." Days later Alissa felt the cold air pass through her feathers as she flew with the rest of the snowy owls who were following Scott and Dr Beatle. She looked up at the"You okay up there Richard?" "I am okay...I am just a little cold." "I am a little cold myself Richard,but we need to get use to it...We were made to fly in this type of weather."The little owl smiled,turning to Jenny and Drive."Auntie Jenny,What are some possibilities that could happen once we get there?" "Well...You can make new friends...friends that will have your back." "I also got to add Jenny,you should know that about them alot."As they reached New Emperor Land,Both Mumble and John greeted them."Hello Dr Beatle." "Hello Guys."Pixy waddled beside them."Analysis!Never expected you and your family to be here." "Well we're here for something."Pixy with her chicks,Terrie and Riney waddled beside."Mumble!John!Where has Elle and Jordan gone to?" "I sent them to the past to meet with our grandfathers." "Can you send us there too?" "Um Okay..." Flashback Ends Dr Beatle explained,"It all started when I was taking away Drive,I knew that somehow I had to try to bring her back to life. But I wouldn't have been able to without help,I wad able to retrieve here DNA along with a few brain cells that were still alive. For the next few years,Drive was able to grow under my care. By then when you returned,I knew it was time to reveal her to Analysis and all of you. "I guess that makes us whole again."Benson hugged Drive and Jenny with his wings with a smile."That is not all,we have something to show you."Analysis looked at Alissa who revealed behind her wings two owl chicks,who to anyone's guess looked a few months old. "Hey!They will make good friends."Elle led Collin and Holly forward."Kids!Go make new friends."The two chicks waddled to the owls."Hi!" "Hello..." "So what do you think about this place?" "Cold..." "I guess you can say that for now..." Tell me,are you okay with us coughing up pellets at times?" "Yeah...Our dad told us about your dad doing it so we're okay with it." Pixy waddled to Elle in joy."Pixy!Oh I am glad to see you." "Tell me about it!I hadn't seen you for three months." "It was just about the same here."The two females just laughed knowing that it didn't matter if the time was off by a few minutes. The only thing that mattered was their friendship."Speaking of which,lets join Analysis." "Alright everyone ready?" Elle,Pixy,Davis and Analysis told their kids their time as kids and their adventures that they been through. Meanwhile Erik and Jordan continued to talk. "Grandpa...I just wanted to say thanks for helping us get to the other universe to deal with the conflict caused by Vincentine." "Your welcome Jordan but isn't every universe suppose to follow the exact timeline?" "Well Grandpa...No exactly,there are different universes out there similar to us but with different timelines...like Christina's universe for example...there is also a universe where you have a adopted brother named Age." "Thanks for telling me Jordan but how did you know all that?" "I was able to get in contact with them and they told me."Erik just face palmed himself groaning to the answer he asked."Lets enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve while it is still here." Atticus - Tristan Wilds Erik - Matisyahu Bo - Sia Seymour - Common Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Evan - Owen Feilding Jordan - Luke Evans Elle - Emma Stone Drive - Christina Ricci Analysis - Paul Bettany Dr Beatle - Sam Neill Richard - Preston Bailey Irena - Camren Bicondova Songs Timeless Oceans - Luca Turilli Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes